Os Outros/Theories
Teorias Exitem múltiplos grupos de Outros? * Exite uma evidência de que não seja simplesmente um único grupo de "outros". Também existe uma dica para isso nos podcasts, mas é claro que a divisão entre "nós" e "outros" é arbitrária. ** O grupo de cientistas na Estação Médica, que também anda pela ilha disfarçado (possivelmente conduzindo algum tipo de experimento de utopia social à lá "Senhor das Moscas" com os sobreviventes). ** Uns que parecem bastante doentes (possivelmente "infectados" com alguma doença - algo que os avisos de Quarentena previnem). E pode haver mais pessoas na ilha. Danielle Rousseau, por exemplo. * Pode haver dois grupos de Outros na Ilha: ** Um "high-tech" encarregado da Iniciativa DHARMA e certificando-se de que tudo fique sob controle. São liderados por Ele e algumas vezes se vestem como selvagens para enganar as pessoas. ***Mas Ben disse que Jacob odeia tecnologia. ** E um "low-tech" composto por: *** Pessoas que tenham escapado do controle do grupo anterior e que atualmente vivem como selvagens. *** Descendentes dos sobreviventes do navio Black Rock, vivendo como selvagens. Será que tem um "espião" no grupo dos sobreviventes? *Libby ** Não teve nenhuma pequena evidência de que ela esteve no Vôo 815, fora sua aparição no aeroporto no episódio '?'. ** Só porque nós sabemos que ela teve uma vida fora da ilha não significa que os Outros são nascidos e crescidos na Ilha - eles podem facilmente ter vindo do mundo exterior também. * Cindy ** Ela desapareceu misteriosamente durante a confusão com os sussurros em 'Collision', e presumem que ela tenho sido raptada. Contudo, não existe nenhuma evidência direta de que ela foi "pega". *** Mas ela de fato estava no Vôo 815 como aeromoça: ela ofereçeu um drink para Jack. **** Ela, entretanto, pode ter sido a "espiã" que trouxe o avião para a Ilha. Só porque uma pessoa é "um Outro" não significa que ela não tem (ou não teve, no passado) uma vida fora da ilha. Os Outros são "um" e "o mesmo"? Serão eles próprios sobreviventes? * Exitem dois caminhos possíveis para teorizar a identidade dos Outros: *# Eles NÃO são parte da DHARMA e não têm nada a ver ou a planejar em relação aos sobreviventes, ou *# Eles são parte do mesmo "experimento" que os sobreviventes e precisam deles para cumprir uma parte da experiência. Eu suponho que isso envolva separar as pessoas "boas" das pessoas "más". * Mais ainda, os Outros poderiam ser parte da Equipe de Pesquisa desaparecida que Rousseau acredita estar morta por conta da Doença (esse é o porquê de Kelvin os chamar "hostis"?). Os Outros também pareceram ser uma força bem pouco cooperativa, insinuado por Kelvin ao chamá-los de "hostis". Se sim, talvez Os Outros tenham levantado informações relacionadas à DHARMA e aos segredos da Ilha antes do Vôo 815. Eles também podem ter um vídeo de orientação. * DHARMA é um estudo de Heurística. Os Outros podem ter se inclinado a levar os procedimentos de pesquisa abandonados pela DHARMA a fim de completar seus estudos. Rastreando as decisões tomadas pelos sobreviventes na Ilha e suas razões provê uma excelente amostra de como eles deveriam ser estudados pela DHARMA. Na realidade, os famosos acordos na escotilha podem ter sido usados com a finalidade de estudar heurística e comportamento. Estão Os Outros conectados à Fundação Hanso / Iniciativa DHARMA? * Gerald e Karen DeGroot (dos filmes de orientação) podem ser parte dos Outros, ou talvez somente outro grupo de pessoas na ilha ou próximas dela. * Os Outros eram parte do projeto da Hanso chamado 'apelo de saúde mental'. Assim, os Outros são indivíduos mentalmente transtornados que se rebelaram no Projeto e tornaram-se um grupo separado na Ilha. Isso explica a definição de Kelvin deles como "hostis", já que eles devem se tornar hotis no contato com doutores, pesquisadores, etc. * Talvez Os Outros sejam rebeldes em relação à Fundação Hanso, a fim de expor a fraude na Fundação Hanso. Isso é levado em consideração porque num vídeo de Rachel Blake, ela declara que estará disfarçada para ocultar sua identidade. Talvez esse seja o porquê de Os Outros estarem usando barbas falsas e outros disfarces. Porém, há diversos indícios contra esta teoria. Um poderia ser que Os Outros "aparentemente" realizaram testes em Walt. * Os Outros são cientistas da Iniciativa DHARMA / Fundação Hanso conduzindo uma série de experimentos e favor de Thomas Mittelwerk. * Os Outros estão protegendo A Porta porque seu acampamento é uma estação particular. ** Mas A Porta mostrou ser uma porta falsa, encobrindo apenas uma parede de rochas... *Não, os Outros são pessoas que de algum modo chegaram a Ilha (antes da Dharma? Ou enquanto estavam lá?). A Dharma não conseguia conviver com eles por algum motivo (teriam eles atrapalhado os experimentos da Dharma?), e aí houve A purgação. **Talvez os Outros tenham sido um experimento Dharma, e se rebelaram contra a iniciativa. ***Talvez quando a Dharma descobriu eles na Ilha, resolveu usá-los como experimento, fazendo com que eles ficassem nas Estações Dharma, achando que fizeram isso por vontade própria. (Mais ou menos como o Golpe Refinado de Sawyer) Talvez A Purgação tenha começado com esse fim. Qual é a missão deles? *Eles não tem missão *Eles são membros da Dharma *Eles caáram na ilha e se juntaram com os membros da Dharma Controle de Danos *Os Outros foram tradizos à ilha por Mittlewerk e FH após as operações da DHARMA terem falhado em produzir o resultado desejado (um verdadeiro caminho não achado, "V.E". não alterado). Isso é fundamentado por diversas afirmações de Mittlewerk no Vídeo Sri Lanka indicando que o Projeto não atingiu os resultados esperados. Bem como ele instrui um grupo de pessoas vestidas com roupas de laboratório (roupas brancas) (possivelmente Os Outros) a manter sua mentira encoberta. Quando completo, o vídeo vai confirmar se essa teoria é ou não correta, ao vermos com quem Mittlewerk está falando. Experimento de Utopia Social * Os Outros são o experimento utópico-social citado no Filme de Orientação do Cisne. Para alcançar a independência ideal e a confiança eles acreditam precisar de pessoas puras, inocentes e "moldáveis", o que explica porque eles pegam crianças, que na visão deles ainda não foram corrompidas pela sociedade. Nesta linha de pensamento, as "pessoas boas" que eles escolhem são consideradas afortunadas ao fazer parte de sua comunidade. Eles deixam todas as pessoas que considearm ser ruins, que é o porquê dos personagens principais terem, todos, um passado sombrio e são rebaixados de uma forma ou de outra pela culpa que carregam e lutam para superar. Vale notar, se esse for o caso, que então as pessoas que foram deixadas sozinhas são as que estão lost (perdidas) e as que foram capturadas são as encontradas. * O que mais indica que eles se esforçam para edificar uma sociedade utópica é que quando eles revelam qualquer coisa sobre quem eles são, fica bem claro que eles se enxergam como idealistas. Por exemplo, Ethan diz a Claire que eles são "uma família" e o falso Henry Gale assegura a Michael que eles são "os bons moços". Goodwin, o Outro que mais falou, insinua que quando eles arrastam pessoas do acampamento para a mata eles na realidade não estavam "atacando", o que pode até implicar que seja uma tentativa de salvar os sobreviventes que foram raptados. Ainda pode-se argumentar que nenhuma das ações dos Outros está em conflito com seu altruísmo. De fato, eles apenas mataram uma pessoa - Nathan - e que era vista como uma pessoa má. ** Possibilidade de um experimento utópico: ** Experiência de Milgram: Os Outros são parte de uma Experiência de Milgram. A Experiência de Milgram mede a boa vontade dos seus participantes a obedecer uma figura de autoridade quem os instrui a fazer alguma coisa que é contra a consciência pessoal do participante. Os experimentos de milgram são em sua maioria considerados falhos hoje em dia. Talvez ele esteja sendo conduzido na ilha para estar longe da observação e das regras da comunidade científica. **'Vírus Seletivo:' Os Outros estão conectados à uma estação Iniciativa DHARMA (ainda não visto) estudando "utopia social _____" (litada no Filme de Orientação do Cisne como um dos seis focos da Iniciativa). Alcançar a Utopia Social é tentado através do desenvolvimento de um vírus (A Doença) que mata seletivamente apenas "más pessoas". O duro é que pessoas são mortas, o que poderia indicar que ou é um experimento radical ou alguma coisa saiu errado. Para expandir este pensamento: O Experimento pode ser tão radical que a razão para que ele ocorra num lugar tão isolado como a ilha é que o experimento e os cientistas não estão sujeitos a nenhuma lei e nem serão presos. Genética / Crescimento / Experimentos de Clonagem * Os Outros são de "rápido-crescimento", então eles eram crianças que cresceram e viraram adultas muito mais rápido do que o natural. Isso poderia explicar as definições infantis de "boas pessoas" e "más pessoas" que Henry Gale parece ter, e ainda encaixa com o rápido crescimento de Walt. * Os Outros são responsáveis pelos experimentos de Clonagem e Vida Eterna que se passam na ilha, portanto querem ter controle pleno sobre os genes que são misturados nesta ilha. Isso explica porque eles seqüestraram Claire enquanto ela estava grávida e porque as duas mulheres que tiveram casos de amor na ilha foram mortas; Shannon graças à súbita aparição de Walt e Ana-Lucia através de Michael. Se isso for verdade, então nós deveríamos esperar que Sun (que está grávida) morra. * Eles capturaram Kate, Jack e Sawyer para algum tipo de programa de eugenia. Os Outros como protetores da futura humanidade * Usando a Equação Valenzetti para predizer o momento do fim do mundo, Os Outros estão estudando várias simulações para saber como as mudanças nas variáveis do modelo afetam os resultados previstos pelas equações. * O objetivo final para Os Outros é afetar os resultados, possivelmente movê-los para frente, ao futuro, tão longe quanto possível. * O rapto e o uso de sobreviventes é para o objetivo final de afetar os resultados previstos pela Equação Valenzetti. * Eles provavelmente acharam um meio, com esse cenário particular da história, de afetar as variáveis da equação e assim modificar o momento na história em que o fim do mundo ocorrerá, segundo a equação. * Isso explicaria porque eles pensam ser os "mocinhos", e porque eles ainda acham que aos "bons moços" é permitido seqüestrar e matar pessoas, para um bem maior. ** Isso é muito parecido de como o "Dr." Thomas Mittelwerk descreveu suas razões para testar uma vacina em humanos quando questionado "porque" por um subordinado seu no Vídeo Sri Lanka, filmado por Rachel Blake. *Os Outros são membros da Dharma(ou apenas pessoas comuns), que se isolaram na Ilha para sobreviver ao fim do mundo(o que provaria que A Ilha é um lugar seguro), e repovoar a Terra com seus genes perfeitos e suas idéias de bondade. Porém, quando o avião caiu na Ilha, eles viram que estavam a frente de pessoas más, que atrapalhariam seus planos, e tentaram matá-los. Mas quando membros do grupo morreram, para que o grupo continuasse estabilizado, els precisaram pegar as boas pessoas entre os Losties. Jack, Kate e Sawyer são considerados pessoas que podem ter genes bons para a nova raça pós-fim do mundo. Como Os Outros vivem / trabalham? * Os Outros poderiam estar monitorando os eventos próximos e na escotilha (via A Pérola?), e contataram Michael pelo computador com o propósito de capturá-lo. * Similarmente, eles podem ter decidido que o falso Henry Gale era a melhor pessoa para tentar recrutar Locke, baseados em suas observações. Isso explicaria porque Os Outros parecem fundamentalmente interessados em pessoas que passaram algum tempo na escotilha. * Eles têm diferentes procedimentos para diferentes situações que ocorrem na ilha, por exemplo, com um grande grupo de pessoas que são desconhecidas umas das outras, infiltração é uma boa opção. Uma linha aérea comercial é mais fácil de se infiltrar do que num veleiro com apenas um homem (Desmond) ou um pequeno barco de cientistas (Danielle). Talvez Os Outros tenham infectado a equipe de Danielle e a imunizado, por isso ela não morreu (talvez tenham feito isso para pegar Alex com pouca luta). Com Desmond eles enviaram Kelvin (possivelmente um Outro) para persuadí-lo a apertar o botão (dessa forma ele fica fora de seu caminho e faz o trabalho que eles próprios tinham sido designados a fazer). ** Eles fazem tudo isso por pura paranóia ou somente porque Ele os manda fazer. * Podem estar levando Jack, Kate e Sawyer para uma escotilha/estação no oceano para a 3ª Temporada. Então, quando os outros sobreviventes vão atrás deles, usando o veleiro para tentar recuperá-los. ** Pode ser que Os Outros tenham capturado Jack, Sawyer, e Kate com o propósito de fazer testes psicológicos, por exemplo, toma forma o triângulo amoroso que eles têm? * Podem ter uma ligação com o mundo externo. Assumindo que a bússula que o falso Henry Gale deu a Michael vai realmente tirá-lo da ilha, Os Outros têm um meio de atingir pessoas que estão fora da ilha. ** Talvez Os Outros não vivam permanentemente na ilha, embora isso não signifique necessariamente que eles tenham contato com o mundo externo. Talvez eles tenham um navio encalhado no outro lado da costa (Talvez do Exército Americano, asssim como a faca?) * Talvez eles tenham um suporte de fundo com pessoas mais velhas e de alta autoridade, eles pegam os trabalhos de baixo escalão (Infiltração, Prisoner, Ninguém), enquanto as pessoas na base do comando posam como 'poderosos' ( Relações Públicas, Bea também). Com isso em mente é possível que Pickett, ou até Alex sejam Ele. ** Talvez Os Outros não vivam na ilha. O Falso Henry Gale disse a Michael: "Eles estão vindo para casa conosco". Isso poderia significar que eles estão os levando para algum outro lugar. Os Outros são pessoas boas ou más? :Veja também: Pecados dos Ilhados * Os Outros são boas pessoas tentando salvar crianças e pessoas boas de um perigo, embora eles estejam sendo cruéis para um "bem maior". * Os Outros eram usados para operar as estações e se rebelaram ao descobrir que eram todos parte de um experimento, em que cada estação tinha seu experimento. Todos se rebelaram acreditando que nada aconteceria se deixasse de fazer suas tarefas. Esse é o porquê de eles pensarem que são os "bons moços", lutando contra a DHARMA / o sistema. As únicas pessoas que não se rebelaram eram os ocupantes originais da estação O Cisne, que acreditavam que sua estação não era apenas um experimento. Como eles não abandonaram a estação para se juntar aos outros, 'Os Outros' se tornaram hostis e os abandonaram (Kelvin chamava "Os Outros" de "Os Hostis"). * Poderiam Os Outros estar sob algum tipo de controle mental, por parte da Iniciativa DHARMA, como descrito no podcast do DJ Dan em 14 de Junho? * The others view of good and evil are more likely related to faith over a traditional view of good/evil, the survivors taken at the end of Series 2 are without exception the ones who responded to visions as halucinations or temporary insanity not those who had faith they were reciving a message from some higher power, this would also explain why the question asked on letyourcompassguideyou.com changed from "are you one of the good ones?" to "Do you belive?" Em relação à Xenofobia *Os Outros acreditam/acho/sabem que os sobreviventes estão infectados com a Doença (lembre do escrito Quarentena na estação O Cisne), e assim estão tentando conter os sobreviventes afim de salvarem a si próprios. * Os vários projetos de pesquisa ocorrendo na ilha são competitivos entre si, e Os Outros estão tentando preservar a sanidade/sucesso de sua pesquisa em relação de outros grupos. * Por alguma outra razão, os Outros percebem os sobreviventes como pertencentes à outro grupo--seja baseado no status moral (dados todos os comentários de "boas pessoas"), eugenia (características ou genes bons e valiosos), ou algum outro fator. |- style="font-size:9px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccccc;" | Ação | Negativas racionais | Positivas racionais |- style="font-size:10px; text-align: left;vertical-align:center; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Seqüestraram Alex | rowspan="3" | Quiseram fazer experimentos neles; povoar sua colônia; no caso de Claire fizeram uma lavagem cerebral antes de mandá-la de volta; um cenário "Bebê de Rosemary". | Salvar Alex de sua mãe, que havia acabado de matar todo o resto da sua equipe; proteger a criança da Doença e lá havia um estoque limitado de remédio. |- style="font-size:10px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ddeeee;" | Seqüestraram Walt | Salvar Walt da morte certa no mar ou explorar seus poderes especiais para ajudar outros humanos. |- style="font-size:10px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Seqüestraram Claire. | Imunizar Aaron da Doença. Prover um ambiente melhor/mais seguro para o beber viver, melhor do que a praia. |- style="font-size:10px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ddeeee;" | Atiraram em Sawyer, explodiram a jangada. | Não queriam que os sobreviventes deixassem a ilha; negligência pela vida humana. | Auto-defesa (Sawyer atirou primeiro); sabiam que os sobreviventes poderiam morrer na travessia naquela pequena jangada. |- style="font-size:10px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Penduraram Charlie e o deixaram para a morte. | Matar uma testemunha do rapto de Claire. | Talvez Os Outros não tenham feito isso; alguma outra pessoa o fez. Charlie também perdeu sua memória, está fingindo não lembrar ou estava inconsciente durante o evento. |- style="font-size:10px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ddeeee;" | Goodwin matou Nathan | Se proteger de ser descoberto. | Nathan "não é uma boa pessoa". |- style="font-size:10px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | Prenderam Michael como refém. Possivelmente obrigaram ele a matar Ana-Lucia. | Vingança por Ana ter matado um ou dois deles; libertar "Henry." | Michael atirou e matou Ana por conta própria; Ana "não é uma boa pessoa". |- style="font-size:10px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ddeeee;" | Segurar Jack, Kate, Sawyer como reféns. | Sua intenção é fazer mal a eles; Querem que o grupo remanescente fique sem lideranças. | Com medo de que essas pessoas irão machucá-los; querem tentar convencê-los de que todos podem viver juntos; querem explorar seus pontos-de-vista; querem se integrar a eles porque eles são "pessoas boas". |}